


[Podfic] An Excerpt From The Lost Chapter 4 ½ of Candide, Found in Voltaire's Wastebasket Long After His Death, by norah

by CompassRose



Category: Candide - Voltaire
Genre: Crack, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, do not copy to another site/app, rarelit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Exactly what the title says, the author declares.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 4 Challenge: My Turn! Repod something recorded earlier in this year's VoiceTeam by another player (Team Chartreuse).Listen to Amanita_Fierce's recording of this storyhere!
Relationships: Candide/James the Anabaptist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] An Excerpt From The Lost Chapter 4 ½ of Candide, Found in Voltaire's Wastebasket Long After His Death, by norah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Excerpt From The Lost Chapter 4½ of Candide, Found In Voltaire's Wastebasket Long After His Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621) by [norah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah). 



> I scarcely know what I might decently offer in gratitude for the author's generosity in granting permission for transformative works that I might read this to you, but rest assured, it will be given from the heart.

Intro and outro music: **Trumpet Tune** by Bacalao, from [_Beats & Boucles Baroques_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Bacalao/Beats__Boucles_Baroques)

Listen or download here: [**An Excerpt From The Lost Chapter 4 ½ of Candide, Found in Voltaire's Wastebasket Long After His Death,** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1m9QKErAHgk5ad-uxOUME-g5wBOoJkhdG)a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google enthusiastically stripping off their clothes? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

****

alternate cover art by [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex)


End file.
